Secretos que develan las apuestas
by MRojas08
Summary: Cuando tus amigas se convencen de que pueden conquistar a alguien, hacen lo que sea para lograrlo -Y ¿Es tan grande a como dicen? - preguntó Ginny -Muy Grande...


**Secretos que develan las apuestas  
Por MRojas08**

Muchas personas dentro de Hogwarts hablaban sobre la rara manera de ser de Hermione Granger. Hablaban de su obsesión con los libros, su manera de vestir, su carácter, en fin todo lo que hacía o no hacía era juzgado por las demás personas en su escuela. Pero ella, no era diferente a las demás. Le encantaba cotillear con sus amigas de vez en cuando.

Algunas chicas Gryffindor estaban reunidas en sus habitaciones un viernes. Habían puesto un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos y risas. La estaban pasando de lo mejor.

-Cormac McGlaggen, definitivamente – dijo Parvati Patil.

-Y ¿Qué opinan de los Ravenclaw's? – preguntó Lavender

-Algunos de ellos guapos pero como toda águila…engreídos – opinó la menor de los Weasley

-Concuerdo contigo pero en mi opinión no hay chicos más guapos que ellos – dijo Hermione – Aunque su egocentrismo a veces les disminuye lo sensual.

Si, damas fue Hermione Granger la que dijo eso. Había cambiado tanto. Ya no se vestía con ropas dos tallas más grandes de los que debían de ser, ni llevaba la falda más debajo de la rodilla. No, ahora ocupaba su uniforme con la talla que debía de ser y su falda…bueno no era muy corta, pero la llevaba uno cm por arriba de la rodilla dejando así una excitante insinuación de lo que se encontraba debajo de esa falda.

Ya no era la estúpida niña que ni siquiera la palabra "pene" podía pronunciar. Ahora hablaba de sexo sin tapujos. Sus amigas sabían que ya no era virgen pero lo que no sabían era quien era ese que le había quitado la virginidad. Tampoco era una ninfómana, una pervertida o algo por el estilo. Solo que ahora no tenía miedo o vergüenza a la hora que salían esos temas.

-Disculpa…pero donde dejas a las serpientes – dijo Parvati Patil con indignación

-Cierto Hermione – respondió Brown - ¿Qué me dices del lindo y misterioso Theodore Nott?

-Sí, o del sexy moreno Blaise Zabini – dijo Ginny

-o de Draco Malfoy – exclamó Parvati con una sonrisa perversa

En cuanto dijeron el nombre del rubio la castaña se sonrojó, sus compañeras estaban tan enfocadas hablando lo atractivo que era el joven Malfoy que ni se percataron del sonrojo de su amiga.

Estaba nerviosa, ¡Claro! ella sabía que los Slytherin eran mucho más apuestos que los Ravenclaw pero sabía que esa sería su reacción en cuanto mencionaran el nombre del rubio.

-Su cabello rubio platinado, de la manera que lo lleve es perfecto para mí – dijo la rubia de Lavender

-¿Alguna vez lo han visto sin camisa? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Sus amigas negaron con la cabeza.

Ginebra sonrió.

-¿Tú sí? – preguntó indignada Parvati

Ginny ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó su sonrisa. Con esto les dio a entender a sus amigas que _por supuesto que sí. _¡Lo había visto!

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó inmediatamente Hermione – No me digas que se acostó contigo… - expresó con algo de molestia

-¡Calma mujer! – exclamó Ginny – Fue en un partido que tuvimos contra Slytherin. Yo fui a los vestuarios a como suelo hacer después de cada partido. Salí de las duchas de mujeres y pase por los de varones. Escuche como discutía con alguien, pero como estaba tan lejos no logre distinguir a la chica cuando salió de las duchas pero cuando pase por la puerta se estaba quitando la camisa. Se miraba muy frustrado, no saben cuantas ganas me dieron para entrar a esa maldita ducha y _des estresarlo_. – concluyó con una sonrisa perversa

Todo el tiempo que la Weasley había pasando hablando Hermione había tenido los ojos muy pero muy abiertos.

Las otras chicas se rieron a carcajadas. Hermione intentó fingir una sonrisa pero no consiguió nada.

Pasaron un buen rato riéndose y hablando de lo perfecto que era Malfoy.

-Dicen algunas que lo hace delicioso – comentó con codicia Lavender

-El "Dios del Sexo" le dicen algunas – dijo Ginny – Además que tiene un _buen _paquete.

-Padma tiene suerte por ser Ravenclaw…pero nosotras no tenemos oportunidad alguna – susurró Parvati Patil

-Es verdad – exclamó Lavender desanimada.

-Chicas no se desanimen además… – habló Hermione después de permanecer mucho tiempo callada

-Un momento ¿Quién ha dicho que Malfoy jamás nos haría caso? – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a la castaña – No somos más o menos que las demás chicas en la escuela. Nosotras podemos tener a Malfoy comiendo de la palma de nuestra mano. –

-Vamos Ginny no seas ridícula Malfoy jamás en su vida se acostaría con una Gryffindor. Es ridículo – dijo Parvati

-Yo coincido con Ginny ¿Quién ha dicho que nosotras no podemos? – exclamó Lavender.

Hermione se asustó. Sus amigas estaban pretendiendo acostarse con el rubio.

-¿Por qué no apostamos para hacer esto más interesante? – comentó Ginny

-Pero ¿Qué apostaríamos? – preguntó Parvati

-Las que pierdan serán las esclavas de la otra por una semana. – dijo Ginny

-Porque no dos semanas – agregó la rubia Brown – sería un honor tenerlas de esclavas por dos semanas.

-Entonces, la primera en acostarse con Malfoy será la dueña de las otras por dos semanas ¡Interesante! – dijo Parvati.

-¡Trato hecho! – dijeron.

-¿Por qué no te nos unes Hermione? – preguntó la Weasley

-No, Malfoy jamás se acostaría conmigo aunque me le pusiera desnuda en frente. Él me odia y yo a él, así que mejor no. – dijo e inmediatamente salió de la habitación.

Hermione no había podido dormir toda la noche pensando en la apuesta de sus amigas. Eso la tenía muy inquieta y ansiosa. Estaba con sueño pero cada vez que ponía la cabeza en su almohada millones de recuerdos se venían directo a su cabeza.

_Si tan solo supieran. _

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza así que mejor decidió salir de su Torre y respirar un poco de aire puro en las afueras del castillo.

Buscó un lugar cerca del lago negro, el lugar que siempre frecuentaba cuando se hartaba de la biblioteca porque si ella también se hartaba de ven en cuando de ese lugar.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

-Pensando en mi Granger – susurraron en su oído

Brinco del susto pero se relajó al ver que solo era Malfoy.

-Siempre Malfoy – exclamó con sarcasmo – Siempre

Él le sonrió

-¿Está todo bien? – cuestionó con algo de preocupación.

-Si todo está bien – le respondió palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Segura? – preguntó desconfiado.

Ella le sonrió y se alejó de él rápidamente.

Draco buscó algo en su bolsillo. Como la conocía. Sabía que algo estaba mal.

Salió inmediatamente detrás de ella. Quería saber en ese mismo instante que era lo que le sucedía. Caminó por la misma dirección que sabía que siempre tomaba. La encontró entrando a una aula vacía, de seguro quería estar sola.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio dándole la espalda. Se acercó a ella. Inmediatamente comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Se giró para quedar de frente a ella. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y la beso profundamente en los labios. Bajo despacio por su cuello arrancándole así algunos gemidos de placer.

Deslizó suavemente la capa por sus hombros sin dejar de ver directo a sus ojos. Ella posó sus manos en el cuello del rubio y le sonrió. Lo beso cortamente en la comisura de sus labios y comenzó a juguetear con su rubio cabello.

-Todo está bien – le dijo

-¿Por qué no te creo? – cuestionó.

Sus manos se ubicaron en la estrecha cintura de la castaña y comenzó a acariciarla dulcemente.

-Draco – susurró – Tú me conoces muy bien para mentirte, pero no es de mucha importancia. Locuras mías solo.

El sonrió orgulloso. Como la conocía

-¿Segura que solo es eso? ¿No hay nada de que tenga que preocuparme? – preguntó acercándose a sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercaron un poco más para besarse con mucha pasión. Comenzaron suave pero a los poco segundos el rubio aprovechó que su novia tenías los labios entreabiertos e introdujo su lengua. Los chasquidos de lenguas se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Bajo sus manos y las deslizó por las bronceadas piernas de la leona.

La castaña no quiso quedarse atrás. Jaló a como pudo la camisa que se encontraba dentro del pantalón. Acarició con delicadeza su torso y poco a poco se deshizo de su camisa.

Sintió una enorme erección en su pierna izquierda y gimió de placer al sentir la boca de su novio devorando su pecho derecho. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado sin ninguna prenda en la parte superior pero sonrió al recordar la maestría de su acompañante.

Beso su cuello como si no hubiera mañana. Lo más seguro era que le quedaría alguna que otra marca en su cuello, pero eso en este momento no importaba. Lo que más le importaba era que necesitaba sentir a su novio y no tardó mucho en cumplir su deseo.

Le acariciaba la espalda desnuda suavemente. Ella pasaba sus dedos con dulzura por el torso desnudo. Ambos intentaban controlar sus respiraciones por eso se mantenían en silencio.

-Draco – le llamó después de un rato

-Si – respondió mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla

-Tengo algo que decirte – susurró

-Sabía que algo estaba rondando por tu cabecita – le dijo sonriendo

Ella rió y levantó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Me quieres? – cuestionó

-Hermione, porque preguntas eso si sabes que te amo más de lo que alguien más podría amarte – dijo Draco.

-¿Si? – preguntó mirándolo con dulzura

-¡Claro que sí! – aseguró

-¿Serías capaz de acostarte con otra?

-¿Qué? Hermione ¡Estás loca! – exclamó

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es que mis amigas hicieron una apuesta sobre quien se acostaba contigo primero – dijo la castaña

El se levantó de inmediato

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó riendo

Ella asintió.

-Ginny, Lavender y Parvati – le informó

Él abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y se puso a reír inmediatamente.

-¿Piensas que me puedo acostar con alguna de ellas? – preguntó sorprendido

Ella escondió su rostro con ambas manos y se sonrojo, tenía mucha vergüenza.

Él volvió a reír y la abrazó inmediatamente. Enredó sus manos en el cuello de su novia y rió sin parar.

-Por eso te amo – le dijo para después besarla.

-Hermione…tus amigas están empezando a asustarme – murmuró un acalorado rubio

-¿Por qué lo dices? – exclamó la castaña

-Tú crees…que es poca cosa…que pasen todo el día siguiéndome… - se escuchaba cansado. Esto le dio a entender a Hermione que verdaderamente lo habían estado siguiendo. Ella se rió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la apuesta de las chicas. El pobre Draco, había pasado una semana muy atareada. Las chicas no lo habían dejado en paz.

Había tenido divertidos encuentros con Lavender Brown y con Parvati Patil y candentes encuentros con Ginny Weasley. Últimamente le daba miedo probar alimento alguno, tenía miedo a que le agregaran alguna poción de amor o algo por el estilo.

Caminó al baño de perfectos con tranquilidad, por fin iba a estar solo un momento.

Se metió a la bañera para relajarse aunque se unos momentos… escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, se sobresaltó. Se lanzaría él mismo muchos crucios si eran alguna de las chicas que últimamente lo acosaban.

-Tranquilo, soy yo – escuchó la voz de Hermione

Suspiró con alivio y recostó su cabeza en las orillas de la enorme tina.

-¿Estresado? ¡Eh! – exclamó la castaña

El sonrió – Mucho – le contestó

-Sabes…- le dijo mientras besaba su cuello. – Yo conozco muchas maneras de quitarle el estrés a cierta personita – le sonrió coqueta.

Se giró para quedar frente a ella. ¡Merlín! Esa mujer era su perdición…Estaba en cuatro patas juntando sus brazos para que el rubio mirara sus pechos y se calentara aún más. Sintió que su amigo se estaba despertando así que no esperó nada más.

Se subió rápidamente a las orillas de la tina, completamente desnudo. Tomó a la castaña de las nalgas e inmediatamente se la subió a sus piernas.

La leona gimió de placer al sentir aquello _duro _y _grande_ rozando su intimidad. Arqueó la espalda y la serpiente aprovechó para besar su cuello, descendió lentamente hasta llegar al límite de la poca piel desnuda de ella. ¡Oye! Se dio cuenta que ella todavía estaba muy vestida para su gusto. ¡No era justo! Ella estaba con todo el uniforme mientras él estaba desnudo completamente.

-Sabes – murmuró con la voz ronca por la excitación

-Ummm – gimió su novia al sentir las manos de su travieso acompañante

-No es justo – exclamó entre divertido y molesto – Yo desnudo contigo entre mis piernas y tú con todo el uniforme de Hogwarts puesto y gimiendo como gata en celo. ¡Merlín! No es justo.

La castaña rió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del joven Malfoy.

-Entonces…Desnúdame – ordenó con algo de sarcasmo

-Sus deseos son mis órdenes _madame _– dijo mientras arrancaba con rudeza la camisa de la castaña.

Rápidamente se deshizo del sujetador y dos pequeños pechos erectos le esperaban. Sonrió y no esperó nada, solo atacó con su boca, dientes y lengua ambas tetas de la castaña.

Echó la cabeza para atrás disfrutando de las deliciosas sensaciones que le brindaban esos besos, esas caricias…

Subió la falda de Hermione e introdujo su mano en la mojada entrepierna de la leona.

Gimió al sentir lo mojada y caliente y caliente que se encontraba la Gryffindor. Sabía que ya estaba lista pero esperaría un poco más.

Devoró los labios de Hermione mientras introducía una y otra vez dos dedos en la vagina de ella.

-Te necesito – gimió la castaña.

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó ronco. Hermione medio asintió con la cabeza.

Le acarició las piernas y a los pocos segundos la gryffindor se encontraba debajo del rubio Slytherin.

Se hundió en ella rápidamente, ¡Mierda! Que caliente y que estrecha. ¡Por Merlín! Sus paredes vaginales estaban tan apretadas ¡Carajo!

Ella le sonrió. Y le dedicó una mirada dándole a entender ¿_Qué esperas? _

Y sí, inmediatamente comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, como si no hubiera mañana, como si de eso le dependiera su vida, el mundo entero quizás.

¡Ah!

Como amaba a esa mujer, como lo calentaba.

Gracias a ella, una vez se vino en sus pantalones sin tan siquiera jalársela. ¡Era incríble! Esa Gryffindor's estaban locas si pensaban que él se acostaría con ellas…No, ellas no eran dignas de él. No eran más que unas zorras que se acostaban con todos aquellos que tenían algo que colgaba en sus entrepiernas. _Su _Hermione si lo merecía, ella sí, ella es diferente…además él fue el primero y se aseguraría de ser el último.

La penetraba duro, fuerte, punzante mientras la besaba y mordía sus labios. La castaña enredó sus bronceadas piernas en la cintura de aquel rubio que se movía frenéticamente encima de ella.

¡Merlín!

¡Dios!

¡Buda!

¡Rowling!

Por todos los dioses…¡Que delicia era todo aquello!

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Merlín ese hombre siempre la sorprendía, cada vez lo hacía más rico que la vez anterior.

Ella movió su pelvis intentando sentirlo un poco más que antes.

-¡Oh si! – gimió

Es que no existen palabras para describir lo asombroso que era eso.

Rico…

Delicioso…

Asombroso…

Sensacional…

Orgasmeante tal vez era la palabra ¡Merlín!

-Draco – gimió en su oído mientras se abrazaba su cuello e intentaba mover más la pelvis

-Así me gusta – le dijo. - ¡Vamos! Grita mi nombre.

Echó su cabeza para atrás y gritó de placer.

-Draco – gritó - ¡Oh si! –

Se la estaba follando delicioso. De eso no había duda.

Siguieron en aquella desenfrenada faena por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que por fin juntos llegaron a aquel excitante y exquisito orgasmo. Se corrió en ella y la besó en los labios con dulzura.

Entró con cuidado a su habitación, esperaba que las chicas no estuvieran despiertas porque no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Se sostenía la camiseta ya que la hermosura que tenía de novia se la había roto.

Silenciosamente puso sus zapatos en el suelo y en fracción de segundos una lámpara se encendió.

Tres chicas la miraban pervertidamente y sonreían. Hacía muchas noches que la habían estado esperando, pero a veces se dormían o simplemente algunas veces no llegaba.

Las tres se levantaron y se acercaron a ella e inmediatamente se percataron de la camisa rota que llevaba puesta su amiga.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! – exclamó Lavender

-¿Dónde estuviste zorra? – dijo la pelirroja Weasley – Como traes esa camisa, parece que el que lo hizo estaba muy desesperado – la siguió inspeccionando – Y estos chupetes – señaló su cuello. – Hernione – las tres chicas rieron.

-¡Dejenme en paz! ¿Quieren? No es de su incumbencia saber con quién he estado follando ¿De acuerdo? – les gritó muy molesta.

Como le molestaba que se metieran en su vida.

Continuara…

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno les vengo con esta nueva historia que he estado preparando desde hace muchos meses atrás. Lo iba a hacer One Shoot, pero como no aguanto las ganas de publicarlo entonces decidí que será un Two-Shoot. Espero que les haya gustado. Déjenme reviews para saber si les gusto.

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de mi querida rubia yo solo los ocupo para divertirme y jugar un poco con ellos.

Gracias por leer y cualquier error haganmenlo saber o tal vez que les gustaría leer en el siguiente y último capítulo. Besos


End file.
